The Beginning of an Ending
by nur19
Summary: Yuki have reasons why he wants Kyo to live with him. Two years after fic. Tohru-dead. Sad beginning but will losened later. YukiKyo. Sorry for the bad grammar/english.


This is to let my stress out. :D

Disclaimer : (c) Takaya Natsuki

Warnings : BL, unplotted story, bad grammar, OOCness, etc..

Yukikyo 1 : prolog

It was a pure hearted love story. But it was only the beginning of hard life. Only that time, he didn't know and was kind of having desperate choices to take. It was not fun at all. All the happiness between them, just disappear like that.

With a blink of an eye and BWAAH!.

She's gone.

Gone and he would said that it was his fault. Not Yuki nor Shigure. It was his completely fault. She would never be arrested and, and...killed by that hated person if he never transformed like that in front of her. He wouldn't place the blame to his sensei. It was him, who never held his own self-control.

He knew regret weren't his word. It was more than regret. He would never, never ever forgive himself for the matter that happened on that cold, rainy day.

Tohru didn't deserve that.

He was.

"Hey, idiot, what are you thinking about?"

Kyo snapped from his thought and turn around to saw his friend a.k.a cousin holding a tray with two glass of ice tea on it. Kyo's eye twitched.

"Didn't I said I don't want ice?" Kyo glared at the drinks.

"Don't complains, I know you only preferred milk, stray-cat," Yuki closed his eyes to hold himself from punching the cat on the face. "I know you need this now."

Kyo huffed then took the drink harshly, try to gulp it in one go but failed to do so when his throat ached hurtfully with bleeding sound cough.

"Idiot, it 'was' ice," Yuki said as the matter of factly.

"Hmph, I know and you don't have to tell me. I'm not that stupid," Kyo defended himself, not trying to lose to the rat.

"Yeah, I know, stupid."

"You-!"

"It was a long time since then, right?" Yuki sat on the floor and sips his ice tea slowly (like it was hot or something).

"..." Kyo didn't reply.

"I miss her."

The look on the young cat's face was unexplainable. It was really hurt to see. Kyo tried to hold his tears. He totally don't want to remember it anymore. But he couldn't help it. Tohru was a big time of his life other than his memory with Sohma's family.

Yuki didn't expect that. Kyo wasn't replying his comments with insults whatsoever. He got up and approached the daydreaming cat (he was lost in thoughts of Tohru) only to put his hands in between the boy's waist.

Kyo jumped.

Actually it was that kind of jump, like when you accidentally touch an open electric case. And furiously Kyo turned around, raging about what Yuki done and he regret it. He shouldn't turn around at all.

All the while when Yuki entered his room few minutes before, Kyo never pay attentions to the figure. He was so in thoughts with memories with Tohru since today was Tohru's 2nd death anniversary. So Kyo try to said insults like 'bastard' under his breath but it was only one month and the 'Yuki' behind him was so different. What kind of difference, he himself didn't really know how to describe it.

Kyo turns his head back feeling his cheek slowly heated with warmness. The new Yuki had short hair, but the long lock never leave his features. It was like the black and white Hatsuharu hairstyle, only Yuki's one wasn't curly. Kyo thought of Tohru slowly decreased and now 95 percent of his head was processing the image of the 'new' Yuki. Kyo try to swallow but when Yuki said. "Hey, what? Don't you miss her?"

Kyo swears he heard Yuki smirk while asking him that. The orange-head collects all his energy and managed to speak. Thank goodness, he thought. "I do miss her. B-but I don't really think that you actually want to talk about her, Y-yuki," yes, that's it, Kyo. Why the hell you stutter like an idiot?! The cat mentally scold himself.

The grip tightened and Kyo was more than worried.

"I don't know that nowadays you can read my mind clearly like that, idiot," Yuki said, coldly, and Kyo didn't like it.

"I'm not reading your mind. I know you have things to Tohru. And I know you wouldn't tell me, so why bother saying you miss her to me at the first place?" That was long sentences he ever made it now.

Kyo tried to loosened the strong grip on him but failed and sighed. Usually he would do anything to win over this rat, but today he don't know why he take defeat easily.

Yuki noticed this and smiled. He leaned over to Kyo's ear and whispered, "What will you say, if I offer you to live with me?"

"..." Kyo's heart skip a beat. Hell he didn't want to know why.

"I know that's sudden. But I know where you works, I'd had a talk with that man, and he agreed if I take you with me, to Tokyo. He said you deserved more happiness in life. And there're no Shigure."

Kyo's expressions was priceless, it was astonishment, surprised, and blank. Why so sudden. The rat must have reasons why he did this. Apparently, Kyo grips his already fisted-arms and speak, "What's the reason?"

"..." Yuki was silent.

"You didn't even threat me like a cousin for the past years. This was crazy. I won't agree to any point so you can let go now." Kyo was furious. His eyes was red. He didn't know why but he want to have a way with the damn rat ( you know what I mean), with his fists and feets.

"I won't let go." That's cold.

"Why?" Kyo tries.

"Because it was me, and you aren't going to disobey me. I'll make you come with me no matter what." Yuki said and pulled his arms away frow the cat's waist. Kyo didn't know why but somehow he miss the warmth of the hands after that. He must had not sleep well the night before. His head was imagining weird stuff lately.

Kyo shook his head and turned around to see Yuki picking the tray and was going to the door of their old house. The rat closed the door slowly and leaving it opened a little bit to say, "Consider what I'd said earlier, Kyo."

And then it was silence again and Kyo could't help it because now Yuki was 101 percent in his mind. The warmth never fade and Kyo hated it.

It was all that damned rat's fault.

X~x~x~X

What do you think? should I continue or not? :p


End file.
